Machines such as, for example, motor graders, may be used in earth leveling applications including road maintenance and surface contouring. These machines are typically equipped with a linkage member having a work implement such as a blade. The linkage member can typically be adjusted between multiple predefined positions to vary an engagement depth, a transverse engagement location, and/or an angle of the blade relative to a work surface. Manual movement of the linkage member between the predefined positions can be difficult, time consuming, and require great skill. As a result, the linkage member may not often be moved between the available positions or only moved by an experienced operator, thereby limiting functionality of the machine and increasing operational cost of the machine.
In an attempt to simplify movement of the linkage member between the different predefined locations, a hydraulically operated locking system may be provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,290 (the '290 patent) issued to Dezelan et al. Jan. 2, 1979, describes a locking mechanism for positioning the link bar of a motor grader. The locking mechanism includes a housing secured to a frame of the motor grader, a lock pin extendable and retractable relative to the housing for insertion into one of a plurality of spaced holes in the link bar. In response to manual movement of a remotely mounted switch, pressurized hydraulic fluid is drained from the housing causing the lock pin to retract from a hole in the link bar. When the lock pin is retracted, supporting hydraulic jacks may be manually operated to transversely shift the link bar. Once the link bar is in the desired position, hydraulic fluid may then be returned to the housing causing the lock pin to extend and engage a new one of the spaced holes, thereby locking the link bar in the new position.
While the locking mechanism of the '290 patent may simplify movement of the link bar between the different predefined locations, it may still require the skill of an experienced operator. In particular, the process of link bar positioning outlined in the '290 patent still requires manual movement of the hydraulic jacks to correctly align the lock pin with the holes in the link bar. If the lock pin and the holes are incorrectly aligned, the lock pin may not properly engage the link bar. Improper engagement could result in damage to the machine. In addition, without manual inspection, the '290 patent does not provide any indication to an operator of the machine of whether or not the link bar positioning process was successful. Further, if alignment of the lock pin and the desired hole in the link bar is not possible, the locking mechanism of the '290 patent does not provide an automated backup procedure to ensure continued operation of the machine.
The system of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.